This ones for the girls SVU Style
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: Melinda, Casey, Alex, Olivia girls weekend...SongFicOneFic the titles like that bc i have another story by the same name sorry


**Warning: i have no beta so be nice lol**

**Backstory: Olivia is married to Elliot for 5 years and they have a 3 year old boy name Ethan and triplet 1 year old girls Sam, Cassie and Alexis...**

**Casey is married to Fin for 2 years and have 3 month old Justice **

**Alex is with John they our together. Not married quite yet. No kids yet. **

**Melinda married to a guy named Mark and have 3 kids 12 year old Lakisha, 9 year old Erica and 4 year old Mark Jr. **

Alex, Melinda, Casey and Olivia where having lunch and Olivia suggested why not get away for the weekend at a cabin just the 4 of us no males and no kids. Like an adult slumber party (laughing). Just have fun and talk and whatever.

"I like it" said Alex. "John i hope won't mind he is working a lot lately."

"Fin can get up with Justice for a couple nights and i can rest." said Casey

"Yeah Mark can have the kids for a while and handle all there problems." said Melinda

"Elliot can deal with Ethan, Sam, Cassie and Alexis (laughing) 3 of them in diapers." said Olivia

"Ok this weekend i will see if there is cabins available for it."

"Ok well we have to go so let us know."

"Ok."

Melinda heads back to her office and back to work.

Casey and Alex head back to the ADA's office. And they talk since they had to be on duty til 5.

Olivia went back to the precinct and kissed her husband and then sat at her desk and went online and looked at Cabins to rent for the weekend. She find a site and called it. And then she called Melinda and told her all about it then Casey then Alex and then finally told Elliot.

"Babe me and my girls my big girls are going away for the weekend."

"Ok, be have (laughing) you need to get away anyways."

"Get some rest too bad its not with me."

"Yeah some other time."

Melinda called her husband Mark. "Hey babe going away for a girls weekend. You, Lakisha, Erica and Mark Jr all by yourself. Be home later love you by."

Casey and Alex went to the precinct and got there men and told them and they where ok with it. "Fin was cool taking care of Justice and John was going to Baltimore this weekend anyways."

**GIRLS WEEKEND**

Melinda rented an black SUV and picked up Casey, Alex and Olivia...and they head to the mountains for a girls only weekend.

They get there and get there rooms. They had to share only 2 rooms. So Olivia and Casey shared and Alex and Melinda shared rooms. King size beds. Casey had pulled out a cd player and took it to the living room and they all sat down and she hit the play button...And then she hit paused and she got in the cooler and got 4 beers out and give one to each of them and then hit paused and they begin to talk and they hear the song...

_This is for all you girls about 13  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold on to, on to your innocence  
Stand your ground when everybody's givin' in_

"Aww the high school days...boys boys boys...yes so who was everyone's first kiss?" said Casey.

"Marc Jacobs" said Melinda "i was 13 behind my house...Alex"

..."Uh it was a girl actually her name was Sarah and we where playing "Spin the Bottle" and it was the whole 7 minutes in heaven i was 14 and it was at my friends Kayla's house. Casey."

.."Yeah A guy by the name of Keith Henry he was 23 i was 15 and it was my house because he was my brothers bestfriend and my brother still don't know (laughing) and you Olivia "

"11, his name was Mitch never knew his last name it was a dare from my friends it was in Central Park actually."

"Oh really now the juicy story...First time who and where..." said Casey

"Melinda"

"Frank Adams and it was in the girls bathroom in high school i was 17...Ok Alex your turn"

..."James Patrick i was 16 he was 17 and it was a school fieldtrip to a theme park in a restroom...Casey"

"uh yeah Damien Scott. 18, in the back of his car (laughing) Liv,"

"14 named Cameron Davis on the beach and the result was sand coming out of both ends and it wasnt pretty (laughing) alright..."

_This one's for the girls_

This is for all you girls about 25  
In little apartments, just tryin' to get by  
Livin' on, on dreams and spaghettios  
Wonderin' where your life is gonna go

"Ok Everyone's first place...Yeah Alex"

"ok i was 19 and it was me and my then friend Tiffany we rented a 2 bedroom apartment. Olivia"

"um 18 me and 2 girls Vanessa and Hannah yeah 3 bedroom apartment...Casey"

"21, A guy friend Ryan he is gay and we where roomies for 3 years. And Melinda"

"22, My husband the apartment we lived in was 1 year."

_  
_  
_CHORUS  
This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holdin' back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This One's for the girls  
(This one's for all the girls) - 1st time only_

"First heart break? Casey"

..."his name was Lexington Palace not shitting you (all laughing) and he was a cutie but he cheated on me and in the end he got STD herpes from some bitch...Alex"

..."A guy name Nate Long he was a jerk and he also cheated and he became a father of 14 kids to date. Karma's a bitch isn't it. Melinda"

..."Mark did he cheated and then he really regretted and we got back together. Liv"

"oh god his name was Carson Jones and lets just say Karma's a bitch cuz he has 4 different STD and AIDS and 20 kids no joke."

"WOW" said Melinda, Casey and Alex.

"Ok have you ever cheated?" "Casey" "yes once," "Alex?" "No"..."Melinda?" "Yes"..."Liv?" "Yes i have..."

"Anyone else want another beer?" said Casey. They all 4 wanted another one.

She gives them another one...

_  
This is for all you girls about 42  
Tossin' pennies into the fountain of youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today_

"whats said thats us now getting to be in are 40's." "Yes it is" (laughing) said Alex.

" i am 42 said Melinda"

..."im 38 said Casey"

..."im 39 said Alex"

..."im 25 said Liv (all laughing) no im 40 next week."

"Thats right. Man and the funny part is we all have young kids."

" So true...haha"

" Oh wow look at the time its like 1:00 am. Oh maybe we should get some sleep. Ok good night Melinda and Alex. Night Casey & Liv..."

_  
_  
_Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)  
From 1 to 99_

(This one's for all the girls)  
Yeah, this one's for the girls  
(This one's for all the girls)

They end up with a great weekend...


End file.
